You Are My Kind
by PonoKyunin
Summary: Harry a vampire? What happened? Trouble follows him everywhere. This story is a spin off from Kiss from a rose, if you want to learn how Harry became a vampire please read Kiss From a Rose.


**You Are My Kind –**

**Disclamier**** – Characters that you know by heart are J.K. Rowlings, everything else is mine. **

**A.N. – This is a spin off of the Kiss from a Rose story, to catch up on how Harry came to be what he is please read Kiss from a Rose.  **

Harry had already locked himself into a fight with another vampire just three hours after arriving in America. He had heard from his sire that there were entire clubs devoted to vampires, this alone lured Harry to find one and check it out for himself. But when he couldn't get in because he was an Englishman this enraged Harry, Harry stared at the guard who stood a good 6'7 and was built like an ox. The guard (were a CIA type of suit) was also a vampire but from what Harry could tell was not a very bright one from. Each of his punches had been slow and easily dodge able by Harry. Harry easily dodged out of the way since he was the small one. He along with the guard knew this couldn't last for long. Harry was left with two choices, either he had to make peace or try to find a way to knock the guard out. Harry then felt another blow to the back of his head, someone from behind had landed a perfect hit upon his head knocking him to the ground and out cold. Harry could barely make out the words through the mass confusion and headache from within his brain, 

_"Jack, it's very nice to see you again, I see you've built yourself a small empire in this part of the world." The voice said, it sounded very familiar to Harry. Then another voice spoke it was the first time he had ever heard this voice, though it had a hint of age within it, it kept with the times._

_"Of course my dear friend, of course, anyways who is this boy?" _

_"My fledgling, Harry Potter from the wizardry world in __England__" _

_"Yes I've heard of this one, defied the dark lord enough times for him to start recruiting over here, but I told him that no vampire in the right mind would join his forces. Of course he tried using his little magic tricks on me all I did was beat him into the ground…" The man laughed as Harry could hear footsteps getting closer to him. Then a hand was placed upon Harry's head then a small laugh emanated from the body closes to him._

"This boy isn't knocked out, he's listening to us." Jack said. Harry opened his eyes in wonder, how did he know that he wasn't alseep. Harry looked around to see his sire Romulus and a new vampire. He was dressed in a shiny black leather jack and pants, he looked more like a biker then an actually vampire. He had light brown short hair along with the whitest of skin Harry had ever seen from a vampire.

"Harry, this is Jack Murk." Romulus said while looking at Jack.

"Hello Harry." Jack said with a deep French accent. Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked at Jack, then nodded casually as he looked around the room. They were in a small office with a black couch (which Harry had been laying on), wooden oak desk, two black leather chairs and a bathroom in the corner of the room. A panel of windows looked out upon a club which was filled to capacity with mortals and immortal from what Harry could tell while standing next to the window looking down upon the crowd. The bar in the back were serving drinks ranging from mortal alcohol to blood, amazing was all Harry could think as he turned back around to see Jack and Romulus there looking at him.

"You like it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Harry said occasionally looking back out upon the crowd.

"Build it myself with the money from my victims; of course this is the safest place for a mortal because I placed a ban upon vampires from killing here. They know the rules and they follow them for they don't go against my word." Jack smiled.

"Couldn't they all just gang up on you?" Harry questioned as his eyes followed a young female vampire just entering the club.

"If they wanted to, but I truly doubt they would." Jack said confidently as he moved to the seat behind the desk and then sat down. Romulus stood up looking at Harry, Harry's eyes remained watching the young vampire.

"I'm terribly sorry from knocking up side the head but I thought you were just a mortal trying to get into my club even though my guard said not to." 

"That was you?" Harry asked.

"Yep, you're a pretty good fighter for an English Man." Jack smiled and put up his feet. "You were lucky to that Romulus came by and told me who you were, I was going to have you disposed of." 

"Yeh, next time don't go running off. This is a new world for you Harry and it is very dangerous." Romulus spoke like a father to Harry, which annoyed Harry but it was something he longed for, a father like figure.

"I'll remember that." Harry quietly said as his eyes watched the female vampire take a small sip from a glass at the bar.

"I wouldn't get involved with those vampires down there, so many are locked in wars or just care about themselves that they have no time for relations. Especially the one that you're looking at, her name is Aiko. Born and raised in Japan during world war II then was transformed by a Japanese vampire. There family is still locked in a war with us American vampires, they never touch the mortals for it's dishonorable to do so unless it's only for feeding. She's been fighting American Vampires for at least forty years now." Jack said but Harry wasn't paying attention, her looks reminded him of Cho Chang back at Hogwarts. A small, frail but so powerful of a woman, long black hair and ivory white skin. 

"Well Jack, I'm going to go now, you take care of my boy, show him the ropes make sure he doesn't get hurt." Romulus said while looking at Harry.

"No problem, you get going I know how you like to go off on your small trips." Jack smiled as he sat up and walked over to Romulus and hugged him before letting him go. Romulus walked over to Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, 

"Take care, don't leave Jack's side." Romulus said before walking out the door leaving Harry and Jack alone in the room.

"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Long time ago, long story and it doesn't need to be told. Right now you have to get something to drink before you start going insane on me." Jack laughed and guided Harry out to the bar where just a few seats away was Aiko the Japanese vampire. Harry could help to stare at her; she was a work of art, a masterpiece of beauty. Jack slapped his head and looked at him, 

"You're going to start a war just by looking at her that way." Jack said as he pointed across the dance floor to another Japanese vampire looking directly at Harry. Harry gulped and then picked up his glass slowly gulping down the content. 

"Sorry." Harry quietly said looking down at his glass but occasionally peaking over at Aiko. "So where do you come from?" Jack turned and looked at Harry, he admired the boy's ignorance to that question, and it wasn't something you go asking a vampire. Most of them never like to tell of there past for it sometimes brings up memories that they care not to remember. 

"Just for future notices, you don't go asking those questions to a vampire it just might get you into trouble." Jack said. Harry nodded and turned to look to see that Aiko was only two seats away from him now. "Well, I'm the oldest in the Americas and probably in the world. I was made a vampire a few years before Christ was born. In a small roman village just outside of Rome."

Harry turned his head and looked up at Jack; he's over a thousand years old Harry told himself.

"Yeh, going on two thousand soon can you believe that. Anyways he's not all what they made him out to be in those books."

"Who?"

"Christ," Jack said. Harry nodded but didn't say anything more. "Yeh, he did a few things here and there but other then that, mortals were too stupid to have reason and logic so they took it as miracles." Harry wasn't really paying attention. His attention was more on Aiko who was now sitting right next to him. He could smell the fragrances of lavender coming from her body. It was intoxicating, addicting, and very luring to him, he just wanted to kiss and hug her. Harry felt himself starting to waver on his seat and drowning out Jack's voice as he started to tell Harry of his past.

_'Welcome to the __America__'s young one' A voice appeared in Harry's head as he stared at his glass trying to concentrate on what Jack was saying and not the smell from Aiko. __'Don't' be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you… it is the one to the right of you that is going to hurt you…' Harry heard the voice again and looked up at Jack. Jack looked down upon him and smirked in a friendly sort of way before continuing his story._

"Well after the dark ages I decided to go into the ground and sleep for a while, a mere two hundred years before I rose again to find myself in a new world. Very spectacular in its own way, from then I stayed in France up until two years ago. That's why I still have this heavy French accent." Again Jack's voice toned out and Harry could find himself staring at the glass once more.

_'He will hurt you young one, come with me… meet me in the alley way after I leave this bar… I know you want to; I can see it in your eyes.' The voice said again, Harry knew it was Aiko, it couldn't be anyone else. It was then he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Jack who stood up and started to walk to the front door. Harry quickly got up from his seat and hurried his way over to Jack who now was out of the club. Harry turned to see the guard look at him, he smirked as Harry smirked back and stopped in front of him. _

"Your lucky Jack hit me from behind or you would have gotten a beating." Harry said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Your lucky little Englishman that I didn't land a hit on you or you would have been dust." The guard said in a deep voice before going back to his statue state. 

"Come now Harry." Jack said from down the street. Harry ran over to Jack's side and looked up at Jack.

"I wouldn't mess with him, he's about half my age and would probably kill you if he had a chance." Jack said as he arrived at an apartment complex in the middle of the city. Harry looked up and saw that it had to be at least forty stories tall, maybe more. They both walked in, Harry had been instantly amazed at the décor, everything was shiny and golden. Some parts ivory but other then that it was gold. Even the Elevator doors were colored gold as Harry along with Jack reached them.  They entered it and it shot up like a rocket all the way up to floor thirty. The door soon opened to reveal an entire floor dedicated to one hall way and door at the very end of it. Jack walked down to the door and opened it reveling a house behind the door filled with the most expensive of art work, furniture, vases, curtains, wood paneling, everything that money could buy it was in here. 

"Welcome to my home, well one of my homes." Jack said as he walked around the open living which had a big screen TV with all the electronics the mortals could build. Three enormous black couches surrounded the screen each having there own table next to them. Harry was in awe, he had never seen such a place, it was beautiful, amazingly beautiful. "Make yourself at home; I'm going to get you some nice clothes instead of those baggy jeans and shirt." Jack walked off to another part of the house leaving Harry alone in the living room and staring in awe at the TV.

"How do I turn this thing on?" Suddenly it popped on just as he said on. Harry jumped back a bit and smiled, this was turning out to be cooler then he had imagined. 

"Channel 246?" Harry said with a worried tone of voice not knowing what it would do. Suddenly it flipped through the channels until it reached channel 246 which happen to be a sports channel. Football was on, the American kind not soccer. Harry noted that this was extremely cool, as he watched two teams duke it out on a level green playing field. The blue and gold team was marching all over the sliver and black team but each seemed to get no where with the ball. This must be a re-run since it was day time; Harry thought and then heard Jack come back down the hall.

"I found some clothes that might fit you, if not then we should go shopping for some clothes for you. Only the best for Romulus's boy." Jack said laying out black leather pants, a white tee-shirt, and a long black leather trench coat accompanied with a solid titanium watch and a wallet full of cards and cash.

"You don't have to give me this stuff you know."

"As I said before only the best for Romulus's boy." Jack smiled and pushed Harry over to the clothes. "Get dressing the night is still young and we have some work to do."

"Work?" Harry knew this stuff couldn't have come without a cost.

"Yes work." Jack smiled and walked to the kitchen near by leaving Harry with his new clothes. Harry quickly stripped and put on his new clothes, they were extremely comfortable and warm. Harry felt as if nothing could get better then this, then again what was this work that Jack was been talking about. 

"You have hundred thousand dollars in your wallet along with a credit card that has no set spending limit. Don't worry your not going to run my funds dry. I'm richer then bill gates but the world doesn't know that." Jack grinned and chuckled then drank something before washing his cup and walking towards Harry.

"Now you look like a young vampire, not a straggly mortal child." Jack said as he walked to the door. "Let's go." Harry quickly walked over loving the feeling the trench coat following him. Harry walked to the elevator with Jack right behind him as they both went down and to the street corner. Harry looked in both directions, mortals were passing right by them and hadn't even said a word, Jack was right. They are pretty stupid when it comes into seeing the supernatural. 

"So what kind of work are you talking about?"

"Oh, just something to get your blood going, Were going hunting." Jack smiled as he turned to the left and starting walking down the side walk. Harry found himself trying to catch up since he walked so fast. 

"Hunting?" Harry questioned.

"Yes hunting, remember how I told you that those Japanese Vampires were killing off American Vampires?" Jacks said as Harry nodded. "Well were going to kill off some of those Japanese vampires." 

"Don't you think it's just a bit unfair?" Harry said knowing that Jack had to be powerful from being so old. 

"Unfair? How so." Jack said as they stopped right before a park lot gate which was locked and guarded by three enormous guard dogs and two men next to them.

"Welcome Sire." One of the men said as he opened the gate for Jack and Harry to enter. Jack nodded, along with Harry as they both walked in. Harry looked at all the cars and motorcycles lined wall to wall, this man had enough money to buy an entire country, Harry thought.

"I do, In fact I own a small island in the south pacific." Jack laughed as he walked to the motorcycles and hopped on one. "You know how to ride one of these things?" Jack asked while starting up his motorcycle. The keys were already in the cars and motorcycle. Since it was guarded they left the keys in for Jack never feared them ever being stolen. Harry shook his head no, as he moved over to a crotch rocket type of motorcycle. 

"You'll learn fast, were good at mimicking these sorts of things." Jack said putting on his black helmet and rubbing up the engine. Harry picked up the helmet on the motorcycle in front of him and put it on as he started up the cycle and started to rev up the engine. 

"Can you hear me?" A radio voice appeared in Harry's helmet. 

"Loud and clear" Harry said back. 

"Alright just follow me." Jack said as he stepped on the gas and rolled out of the parking lot.

"Easy enough." Harry said over the radio as he took it slowly at first but then found it easy to stay up on the motorcycle. Soon Harry found himself going up to hundred and twenty miles per hour through the streets dodging in and out of cars all the way to the outskirts of the city where the roads became windier but clearer. After thirty minutes of driving they soon stopped in front of a gigantic mansion, or a castle. It had the appearance of a castle but it also had a sort of a modern style to it. Harry couldn't decide what to call it.

"This is the place, you stay here and watch the bikes, I'm going to have me some fun." Jack said over the radio and hopped off his bike and vanished into the darkness leaving Harry there by himself. Harry took off his helmet and looked around the dense forest, his eyes could see some of the wild animals roaming and looking for food but there wasn't another vampire or mortal in sight. 

"This is pretty boring." Harry said to himself looking down at the bike. Black and grey, so many buttons and gizmos on it Harry was afraid to touch it knowing all too well something might just happen. Time flew by without and not a sound from Jack, Harry could have sworn it was past midnight and probably rounding one or two in the morning. He started to get worried that Jack had been captured or worst killed. Setting down his helmet Harry moved towards the castle walls and looked up at them. How was he going to get over this one, Harry asked himself while putting his hand against the cold earthly stone. They were going to budge even if he used all of his strength to move it. 

'Maybe I could jump it' Harry asked himself as he backed up a few steps and then looked up at the walls again. 'Still to high.' Harry thought and then just decided to at least try, what could happen? Harry moved a little further back and then ran and jumped into the air. It wasn't enough height to clear the wall and Harry found himself holding on in the cracks in the wall. Harry laughed at himself; he probably looked funny hanging there on the wall helpless.

"Having fun up there?" a female voice said. Harry looked down to see it was Aiko and two other male vampires standing next to her. All of them watched Harry hold onto the wall and laughing. She casually walked over and stepped onto the wall. She walked with graceful steps up the wall as if it was flat land. Harry was certainly amazed looking at her and wondered if he could do that to. She arrived next to Harry and held out her hand for him, Harry took it quickly and felt himself being pulled upright on the wall, his theory was confirmed he could walk the walls to.

"Vampires have a natural ability to walk walls if you didn't know that." Aiko said as she skipped down the wall with Harry right behind her. The two male vampires looked at Harry through there shades, each of them had a sword at there side with there hands ready to strike.

"Don't worry about this one, he's young he still has time to choose his side." Aiko said waving off the male vampires. "You can leave us." She spoke as both of them vanished into the darkness. She turned back to Harry and looked up and down him before smiling, "I told you to meet me out in the alley way but I see that you decided to go with Jack."

"Sorry Jack called –"

"And you went like a good little vampire, I understand." Aiko teased then moved over to the bikes and looked at them. "Nice rides, mind if I take one?"

"Yes, you know how expensive those are?" Harry walked over and pulled both of the keys out.

"Alright, alright…" Aiko said as she ran her finger along the length of the bike. "Want to come with me?" 

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Into the castle of course." Aiko said with a little giggle. This annoyed Harry as he stuffed the keys into the pocket of his trench coat.

"I have to wait for Jack here." Harry said.

"Oh yes, like a good little vampire, you know what he's doing right?" Aiko said and smiled as she could feel Harry starting to get mad at her comments on being a good little vampire. 

"He's killing other vampires." Harry said and Aiko laughed so hard that she fell down to the ground. She looked up through her long hair at Harry. 

"No, in fact he's making more money… That vampire only wants money."

"But he told me…"

"Of course he did It makes people follow him. Like a good little vampire you are you listen to him. He's even duped your sire Romulus into thinking that he's a perfectly normal vampire with the only aspiration to destroy us evil Japanese vampires. But in fact the more vampires he sends to the Japanese vampires to take as slaves the more money he gets." Aiko said with a giggling fit while standing up and looking at Harry. Harry felt a bit betrayed but he knew that Jack couldn't have gotten all the money from just stealing it from his victims. It made sense. "Well do you want to come into the castle?" Aiko asked again.

"Sure…" Harry said as he looked up at Aiko and smiled she was beautiful, very beautiful but also very dangerous Harry thought as he followed her inside the castle walls. 

**This is the very first Chapter of You Are My Kind I hope that you like it, please review for they help me in ways like improving my writing and the plot of this story. I'm open to any type of constructive criticism or flames, if you want to put your energy in to that. For all the Kiss From a Rose readers do not worry this is not a full time story like KSR. Another chapter for KSR will be out soon.  __**


End file.
